


The Legend of Zestiria Fates

by TheHappyOrange



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyOrange/pseuds/TheHappyOrange
Summary: This is a crack fic. Hope you enjoy.Ike Marth and Corrin meet up with the Zestiria gang and Link. What do they do together? That's right go crazy. This is also a one shot.





	

"Hey sorey" said Mikleo for the upteenth time. "Is that a monolith?"

 

"Look, I've seen that one and I have ran my face into it so please just shut up!" Exclaimed Sorey.

 

"Hey Meebo." Called Edna from inside Rose."You got told. That's a big bummer."

 

"I WILL DROWN MYSELF WITH YOU INSIDE ME IF YOU KEEP ON DOING THAT." Screamed Rose. Heldalf appeared. 

 

"Hey sup guys. Your kinda not meant to be here so imma shroud this place in malevolence and you can fight me if ya want but you will get the bad ending so yeh." Casually commented Heldalf. 

"one sec" said sorey. And with that he left.

"Hey Ike" said Marth."I like cheese" before ike could get angry corrin walks into the room and takes a pair of sunglasses out. 

After putting them on he says "that tasted nice". And then proceeds to eat them. "Do they look good in me?" 

"They make you look fat" says Heldalf. 

"What the hell are you doing hear u fat purple lion?" Asks Ike."Wow that kinda hurt, oh well imma eat some burgers." Heldalf glitches away. 

"Link" says Navi. "Jump off the bridge, into those spikes and you will reach your destination." 

Link replies by saying:"you go first." He then proceeds to grab her by a wing and slams her into a spike. He is then granted invincibility, from the spikes, for killing Navi. He then catches sight of Heldalf glitching past. 

"Hey elf ears join Navi" says Heldalf. So he did just that but was unaffected due to his invincibility. "I'm stuck" but Heldalf was too far and seemed to be slamming his head into a tree.

"Oi what the bloody hell are you doing?" Asks an angry Sorey. 

Ike then replies with:"hi." 

Corrin smashes the glasses into his face. "From now on these glasses shall be called jdndkajdlfndkdbdkdbdnb" and with that sorey's party joins up with Ike's. 

"Oh hey gannondorf" said Link. 

"Sup" replied Gannondorf. "You didn't say my name with a capital G." Sobs Gannondorf. And with that he flew away. Later on Link bumps into: Ike, Sorey, Mikleo, Edna, Lailah, Dezel, Zaveid, Rose, Corrin and Marth. They then join together. Corrin then takes out jdndkajdlfndkdbdkdbdnb and tells Link to treasure it. 

"Let's go to a coffee shop" suggests Link. 

"Ok" says everyone in unison. After abut three minutes of wandering in a random desert, they flew into a coffee shop. Marth orders a water and tips the waitor by giving him some, on his shirt. 

Corrin smashes his head into a wall and says "this is very healthy. I'm gonna eat some sea water and drink some chicken." After some time they bought a house and moved in. Someone else lived there. 

Corrin took jdndkajdlfndkdbdkdbdnb from Link and gave it to the random person in the house. He told him to treasure it. With that the house owner sank into the ground. Ike said he liked houses. 

"I hate this house!" Protested Sorey. 

"Well you know what you can do in a house. That's right. PARTY!" Shouted Zaveid.

"I think that would be rather inappropriate." Said Lailah. 

"Yeh I don't think Thikleo is old enough." Said Edna. 

"Stop calling me that!" Demands Mikleo. 

"Lets eat cheese." Suggests Marth. 

 

"NO! One killed my knife!" Shouts Rose. 

"Rhdbzosbdkd" says Dezel.

After staying in the house for 479583991 seconds Corrin eats £1,000,000,000,000. Dezel then uses his pendulum to hypnotise Zaveid who then says hello to Heldalf. Marth gives Link a present. Exited, Link opens the present only to find a beetle. He picks the beetle up and starts to juggle it in the air. Ike then unsheathes his sword and starts to eat it. 

"That looks nice in you." Says Corrin.

“Why thank you" replies Ike. Rose then pulls out her dagger and hands it to Mikleo. It starts to cough. The dagger asks for water so Edna gives it dirt. Dezel then takes the knife and Zaveid holds a delicate cheese in place. Rose cries as the dagger dies. Sorey starts to bash his head into a wall, just as Corrin did, and then picks up on of Lailah's papers and eats it. He burps out some fire and Lailah makes some more paper.

"LETS WATCH PAINT DRY!" Shouts Corrin in Sorey's finger. 

243839194749403 milliseconds later they are all found facing a white wall, that has just been painted. 

"Yum" says Ike, as he drinks the paint from the bucket. Marth then picks up a fish and gives half to Link. They then start slapping each other with the fish and then are each given a peice of toilet paper. Link hugs the toilet paper and steals Marth's one. Crying Marth steals an umbrella from Edna and whacks Link with it. Before Link can react they are all teleported to some stairs. At the top there is some food which gets kicked away. 

"Ugh don't you hate food" says Mikleo. They are all teleported to first class, on a flight, but then decide to jump out the plane. 

"The air in there did not look nice" says Lailah. 

"CHEEEEEEESE!" Screams Rose as she falls face flat into the ground.

 

"Hey Sorey. Is that a monolith" says Mikleo. They were back where they started. 

"So much for that journey." They all say in unison.

"Let's all go to KfJ." Zaveid says. They all arrive at the store and buy a sofa. They sit on the sofa but throw it at the person on the counter. Edna didn't like the taste of it. Corrin buys a shoe which he carefully puts on Dezel's hat. He then proceeds to cut it in half.

“Ahhh that quenched my thirst" says Corrin. Still not understanding the use of water. 

A toilet walks up to them and says "I need to pee." 

"Alright" says Link. The toilet then jumps onto Link and flushes. The toilet walks off and gives everyone a curtain.

“Oh boy I've always wanted a curtain!" Exclaims Marth. 

After spending 19494369 pecoseconds in the store, everyone returns to the monolith.

“Hey Sorey" but before anything else is said, Sorey puts a hand over Mikleo's mouth and blows up the monolith.


End file.
